Corki, Jodi and Sun Hi
is the friendship pairing/relationship between Corki Chang, Jodi Mappa and Sun Hi Song in Make It Pop. '' Nickname * '''Hidiki' (Sun''' Hi'/Jo'di'/Co'rki') * '''Cordisu (Cor'ki'/'''Jo'di/Su'n Hi) * '''Junki (J'odi'/'''S'un Hi/'Cor'ki') * '''Sordi (S'un Hi'/'''C'or'ki/Jo'di') History In Season 1, they have all started their first semester at Mackendrick Prep. But crushes Caleb and Jared, mean girls Valerie and Heather, and a cursed school play make their relationship tough. Plus, the girls (along with Caleb) are in a pop band, XO IQ. In Season 2,The girls have gone their own ways ;Sun Hi is looking for other members to have a band, Jodi is focusing on her internship, and trying to beat Alex, Corki is building Chip Chip, a robot to help her win Think-Fest and get back together with XO IQ. Moments The following is a set a moments in each episode in ''Make It Pop. Please only add facts, and no false information or you could be blocked Season 1 Rumors & Roommates * Sun Hi and Jodi first meet. * Sun Hi and Jodi next to each other during the assembly. * Jodi was in Sun Hi's imagination. * Sun Hi wants Jodi to talk to her. * Sun Hi is interested in Jodi's clothes. * Sun Hi asked who dresses Jodi. * Jodi asked what is a Sun Hi Nation. * Jodi calms Sun Hi down when the securities came in their room. * They are both curious to find out who Corki is. * Sun Hi and Jodi went out at night just to find out who Corki is. * They hid in Caleb's locker. * They are both stuck in the locker. * Sun Hi used Jodi's head as a pillow. * Sun Hi pulled up Corki's hat. * Sun Hi, Corki and Jodi performed Spotlightz together. * Sun Hi said they sounded good together. Duet * After Corki told Ms. Diona about the video, she and Sun Hi fought a lot. * Sun Hi and Jodi got warned that they will be kicked out. * Jodi and Sun Hi go to the science lab to rehearse because no one was in there until they realized Corki was in there studying. * Jodi and Sun Hi decide to stay in there even though Corki was in there. * Jodi and Sun Hi want to be in the band but Corki does not. * Sun Hi, Corki and Jodi sang My Girls to patch up their relationship. * Corki asked Jodi if Sun Hi was alright. * They wouldn't talk to each other so they used Jodi to communicate. * Jodi asked Corki to try out her dress. * Corki finally says she wants to be in the music group with them. * Sun Hi told Corki that they are supposed to share things as a roommate. * Jodi said that screaming is normal for Sun Hi. * Sun Hi expects Jodi to be on her side on every roommate fight they have since she met Jodi first. * Sun Hi used all of Corki's very expensive perfume. * They were invited to see Ryker's Rink * They were very upset when Caleb lied about having a club. * Sun Hi, Corki and Jodi performed Do It together in Caleb's imagination. * Jodi, Sun Hi and Corki leave when they noticed that Caleb does not have any power of the skate rink. Failed Dreams * They were impressed by how amazing the club looks after Caleb overhauls it. * Sun Hi, Corki and Jodi wanted to audition for the play as a trio. * Corki told Sun Hi and Jodi that there is going to be a math test. * Corki told Sun Hi and Jodi that they were wrong for thinking that the test is next week. * They performed Get It Right together. * Sun Hi, Corki and Jodi got their test results back. * Corki told Sun Hi and Jodi that they could retake the test. * Jodi went back to get Sun Hi's and Corki's costume. * They performed Party Tonight at rehearsal together. Stolen Moves * Sun Hi and Corki and Jodi performed United (Who We Are) together as a rehearsal. * Jodi told Corki if she feels like adding anything, she is allowed to. * Jodi told Corki not to be shy. * Sun Hi questions Jodi why she stole the Spirit Squad's moves. * Sun Hi and Jodi and Corki all want to prove that Valerie stole their moves. *Sun Hi tries to find out more about Corki. *They fought over Sun Hi's laptop. *Sun Hi was searching up "Corki Chang" on the internet. *Corki lets go the laptop and Sun Hi fell over. *Sun Hi wore Corki's shoes. *Sun Hi tries to get a DNA sample from Corki. *Sun Hi pulled out one of Corki's hair strands. *Sun Hi is unsure if Corki was on their side. *Corki handed Sun Hi the charger. *Corki said the explosion was an accident, to not make Sun Hi and Jodi feel bad. *Sun Hi and Jodi hugged Corki after she proved Valerie stole her moves from Jodi. I Can't Hear Me * Sun Hi, Corki and Jodi performed Make It Pop in Sun Hi's imagination. * Corki and Jodi freak out when Sun Hi lost her voice. * Jodi and Corki took Sun Hi to the doctor. * Corki and Jodi were worried about Sun Hi. * Sun Hi is disappointed when she is not able to perform with Jodi and Corki like she was supposed to. * Corki speaks for Sun Hi for almost the entire episode. * Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki performed Light It Up together. Popular * Corki, Sun Hi and Jodi were waiting for Caleb outside Ms. Diona's office. * Sun Hi was surprised when she saw that Corki (Masked Girl) already had a fanpage. * Sun Hi and Jodi was shocked when Corki became Valerie Graves's and Heather Duncan's friend. * Jodi and Sun Hi performed The Rules together. * Jodi and Corki got into a fight because Corki wanted to change Jodi's dress color. * Sun Hi and Corki seemed shocked and surprised when Jodi wants to ask Caleb to the dance. * Corki apologized with Sun Hi and Jodi for choose Heather and Valerie instead them. * Jodi and Sun Hi forgave her. * Corki, Sun Hi and Jodi performed Friday Night together. * Sun Hi took a picture of Corki with the mask. The Situation * Jodi,Sun Hi and Corki) were forced to share a room with Valerie and Heather. * Corki and Jodi helped Sun Hi retrieve her phone. * Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki performed Party Tonight together. * Corki, Sun Hi and Jodi performed Luv Em Boys as a rehearsal together. * Jodi and Sun Hi both protected Corki from Jared. The Campaign * Sun Hi and Jodi helped Corki run for homecoming queen. * Sun Hi became Corki's campaign manager. * Jodi,Sun Hi and Corki performed Let's Make a Change live. * Corki, Jodi and Sun Hi performed What Love Is About live. I Am Genius * Corki reminded Sun Hi and Jodi that they have a aptitude test coming up. * Sun Hi mistaken "aptitude" for "attitude" and Corki explains it to her * Jodi and Corki are shocked that Sun Hi is a certified genius. * Jodi, Corki and Sun Hi performed How I'm Made in Sun Hi's imagination. * Corki and Jodi were upset that Sun Hi was leaving Mackendrick Prep. * The dress that Jodi made for Corki to wear to the homecoming dissapear and Corki thinks that Jodi took the dress to herself. * Sun Hi tried to help Corki and Jodi make up by singing My Girls, but failed. Homecoming * Sun Hi, Corki and Jodi performed Girls @ together in Sun Hi's imagination. * They attended to Homecoming. * Corki wore the dress that Jodi made for her to wear on homecoming night. * Corki gave the dress, made from Jodi's favorite designer and idol, Hye Jung Ko for her to wear. * Jodi helped Sun Hi to get Mr Stark attention to perform Do You Know My Name Similarities and Differences Similarities * Corki and Sun Hi are both supposedly geniuses. * They attend Mackendrick Prep. * They are all in XO-IQ together. * They are Best Friends. * They live in the same room. * They were cast in the new version of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Hunting Dorothy. * They are close friends with Caleb. * They have brown eyes. * Jodi and Corki don't like the spotlight as much as Sun Hi Song does. * They all are singers. * All 3's names end with 'I' Differences * Sun Hi just wants a band, Jodi wants to focus on fashion, and Corki thinks she needs to focuse of being smarter to win Think Fest. * Corki has long hair, Sun Hi and Jodi have short hair. * Corki has broken up with Jared, Jodi has broken up with Caleb and Sun Hi is dating Linc. * Corki takes everything very literally, Sun Hi and Jodi do not. * Sun Hi has been kicked out of different seven schools; Jodi and Corki have not. *Sun has pink hair, Jodi has black hair streaked blue, Corki has brown hair. *Sun Hi has had 4 kisses, Jodi has had 2, Corki has 1. * Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Friendship pairings Category:Pairings with Jodi Mappa Category:Pairings with Corki Chang Category:Pairings with Sun Hi Song